Jessie Truth or Dare
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: That's right I'm back! Yup the last truth or dare got taken down, so again you know the rules, no gay, I just can't write that. Other that, dirty or not, send in your truths or dares.
1. Introduction

**Send in those reviews/ PMs and hopefully I'll get in the first chapter quickly. Again for the fans of this, I don't do gay, although I can do lesbian. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for some of the reviews and messages, keep sending them, here is the first chapter. Also please try to put your name on the reviews, not just guest.****  
**

Curtis: Welcome everybody to Truth or Dare version 2!

Jessie: What!? I thought we got rid of you?

Curtis: Nope, we are back with the same rules, you gotta go through with the dare.

Jessie: Shit!

Curtis: Okay so first we have from kidicaruslover, have Luke spank Emma and then fuck her with a strap on in the ass.

Emma: Are you nuts!? Why should we have to go throu-

UNGH! Emma screamed as Luke slapped her ass, he was clearly up for it, and was already starting the dare, after tiring out Emma with a few slaps he pulled down her yoga pants and panties. He licked his hand slowly and smacked her multiple times

UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!

Emma couldn't feel her ass, and Luke took a strap on and began to slowly put it in her tight hole.

AHHHHHH!

Her butt was already sensitive from the spanking, so the strap-on wasn't helping her recovery.

Just as Emma was getting accustomed to the strap-on in her ass, and was beginning to enjoy it,

Curtis: Our next dare is from guest (5/8/13) who says, I dare Jessie to fist Emma

Emma: UNGH UNGH Whaaat!

Jessie: Why do we have to do this because "guest" said so, so get to it.

Emma: C'mon there's no way man hands can fit her fist in my pussy.

Jessie: Oh thats it you little brat.

Jessie walked over to Emma, who was still getting pounded by Luke, and put 2 fingers into her small pussy. Emma started to moan, the pleasure was to much, she was trying to hold out on cumming when Jessie took out her fingers and jammed her whole fist into Emma tight pussy. That sent her over the edge and she began to cum wildly, squeezing Jessie's hand.

Curtis: Now from Crazy Todd, Luke must give Jessie anal while she gives Emma oral

Jessie: Why us?

Luke: I'm okay with it, I'm ready to go.

Luke roughly dragged Jessie away from Emma as her fist was pulled out of her pussy, causing her some pain. Luke, going in dry, shoved his entire 7 inches in. This caused Jessie to scream out in pain. Luke continued pumping in and out, Jessie was still in pain screaming, and Emma was still writhing from her orgasms. Luke kept pounding her, after all of this sex, he was getting close to his orgasm. He continued pounding relentlessly into her tight hole until he came to a massive orgasm, shooting his spunk all over Jessie's ass, some of it leaking out.

Curtis: I think that's enough for today, so we'll do this again soon.

Jessie: Oh SHIT (She screamed as Luke pulled out)

Curtis: Hopefully real soon

**Sorry about the long update, I was just gathering up dares, all the ones I'm taking, you can see if you go to my author's page. The next one will come a lot faster, plus I'm working on my other Jessie story. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Jessie Truth or Dare, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome back to Truth or Dare!

Jessie: Why do we have to do this?

Curtis: Because we have not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, but 5 hot requests from, jens, jim, torigagged, sean p ware , and guest.

Jessie: C'mon that's to many why do we have to this, the kids don't want to do thi-

Curtis: And our first dare is from jens, I want Jessie to suck Luke's cock.

Luke: I don't mind doing this dare.

Jessie: I hate you Curtis and this jens person.

Knowing that she unfortunately had to listen Jessie got up and went over to Luke sitting on a chair. She slowly pulled down his pants, and took off his boxers. His member was still soft, so she decided to put the whole small object in her mouth, sucking forcefully on it. This quickly got Luke hard, and his member shot up to his 7 inches, as he slowly began to face fuck Jessie.

Curtis: Next from jim, let Luke lick Jessie's asshole.

Luke: Okay, but she better not taste like *puts on sunglasses* shit!

Luke stopped Jessie, and laid down on the ground, and told Jessie to get on top. Jessie went back to sucking on Luke rock hard rod. Luke slowly began to pull down Jessie's shorts, and just saw her panties. The panties had a little wet spot, and he decided to lick that up to keep it dry. Unfortunately for Jessie, that just made her wetter. Luke let it be, and took off her panties, and was looking at Jessie's two holes. First he licked his hand and slowly began to rub his finger inside of Jessie's butt cheeks. This gave her a shiver up her spine as she began to get even wetter, dripping some of her juices on Luke's chest. Luke took his finger out of her crack, and replaced it with his tongue, and slowly started licking up and down her crack, after doing this a few times, he took his tongue, and placed it on her butt hole. Then he started to swirl his tongue around her tight hole. This caused Jessie to moan on Luke's dick, this caused vibrations to go through his dick and caused him to cum into Jessie's mouth.

Jessie: *cough cough* What's next, you dick?

Curtis: Whoa language! Our next dare is from Torigagged, who says that you have to make out with Emma on your way to your room where you will tie and gag her.

Jessie: Who thinks of this stuff, these people are so perverted!

Jessie slowly walked over to Emma and convinced her that it would be alright, and to just go with it for now. Emma agreed, and slowly began to kiss Jessie, first on the lips, and the slowly asked for entrance to her mouth, where Emma entered Jessie's mouth. They both swirled their tongues in each other's mouths, in battle for dominance. They slowly then walked upstairs, where Jessie told Emma to undress, so she could tie her down. Emma complied, and reluctantly took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just a bra and panties. She slowly took those off too, revealing her B-cup breasts, and her hairless pussy. She then laid down on the bed. Jessie walked over, and took the ropes, that magically appeared in her hand, and slowly tied Emma down to each post, and then took a cloth, and placed it in Emma's mouth.

Jessie: Okay, what's next?

Curtis: The next dare is from sean p ware, who says, "I dare Jessie and Emma to go into a 69 position, and have Luke lick Jessie's ass while Emma licks her pussy".

Jessie: Why is it always me!?

Curtis: Because you're an attractive girl on a popular TV show

Jessie: Oh shut up!

Jessie got on top of Emma, so Jessie's pussy was in Emma's face. Emma, knowing that she was being forced to, brought Jessie's pussy to her face, and began to lick at it. She slowly licked around the edge of it, and the stuck her tongue into, causing Jessie's back to arch. All of a sudden Luke came into the room, ready to go again. He hopped right next to Emma and began his routine again, licking up and down Jessie's crack, causing her to shiver again. He then stuck his tongue completely up her butt, causing her to moan out, hearing this, and hoping to get this over with, Emma stuck her tongue all the way into Jessie's wet hole. Jessie, was close to her orgasm, with both these tongues in her. Luke, knowing this, decided to pinch down on Jessie's clit. This brought Jessie to her end and she came squirting all her juices all over Emma's face, who could do nothing about it.

Emma: Are we *cough cough* done yet?

Curtis: Almost, we got one more, (and then a big announcement by me afterwards!) This last one is from a guest who says, I dare Luke and Emma to fuck against a wall.

Luke: Finally, I get some real action Whooo!

Luke quickly untied Jessie, hoping to get her against the wall and on his meat quickly. He took out her gag, and quickly picked up Emma, and slammed her against the wall. He went in dry, but Emma was already aroused from eating out Jessie that she was wet enough for Luke to get in. This was the first time she had a dick in her pussy, and it was so big, but it felt so good to her. She was moaning out in pleasure, which turned on Luke even more. He began to pound into Emma even faster, with each thrust, shoving Emma into the wall. Emma was feeling even better, she suprisingly liked the roughness. Emma was very close to cumming and all of a sudden Luke grabbed both her nipples, and yanked on them hard. Although it hurt her, she loved the naughtiness of it and began convulsing, twitching in orgasm on Luke's hard rod. All this was to much for Luke as he began to cum into Emma's pussy.

Curtis: Hope you liked this edition, now read this super important message below. Until next time, I'm Curtis Hawking

* * *

**SERIOUSLY URGENT MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS!**

**Okay hope you liked that chapter**

**NOW THE URGENT PART!**

**I am going to delay the update of the next story by exactly one week, again the ant farm story will be up in exactly one week from this update date. ****That is because of this contest I have going. To see the contest, open my account in a new tab and read the details under the NEW STORY VOTING area. Then come back here, don't worry I'll wait.**

**Okay, you read it? Good. There are two preliminaries, if you clicked the link, Just send a Private Message to me, to tell me which one you choose, I will NOT accept reviews, you must Private Message me, Maximum of 3 votes per matchup. Here they are**

* * *

**First Match-up: Vanessa **from Phineas and Ferb** .vs. Chloe **from Dog with a Blog

* * *

**Second Match-up : Tinka** from Shake it Up** .vs. The Fireside Girls **from Phineas and Ferb

* * *

**Only Private Messages, the results will be up on the link on my account, immediately after i update the next story.**

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, in regards to the new story voting thing, it has been changed, now their is just a huge poll on my account, just click on my name, and you will find it, and it has a poll, in which you can choose which character should be in my mega story! Voting will close in on the last day of September. Okay, now that that is out of the way, welcome to Jessie Truth or Dare chapter 4, Thanks to 3 guests, and m1tt for the dares! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome back everybody, it's been a while, since the last time, so without further ado, the first dare is from Guest (1) Who says, "Emma to lick Zuri's ass and pussy and then kiss her.

Jessie: C'mon, that's terrible, why would you make her go through with that?

Curtis: Would you rather it be you?

Jessie: *Shoves Emma* Go ahead Emma!

Emma, after shocked by Jessie's selfishness, went over to Zuri, and asked her to take of her pants and underwear, so she could do this quickly. Zuri agrees, and quickly pulls down her pants and underwear, and lays down on the couch. Emma goes over to Zuri, and slowly puts her face in front of Zuri's two holes. She then slowly sticks her tongue out to lick her African sister. As her tongue makes contact with Zuri's pussy, she her a slight moan from Zuri, and decides to not make her go through with this and quickly licks her ass. Then she has Zuri sit up and kiss her. It was a quick kiss, they had their lips touch for a brief moment, and then it was over.

Curtis: That was nothing, you have to do more than that

Jessie: No she doesn't, the dare said just to lick her.

Curtis: I hate your logic, which makes me love the next dare, from Guest (2) who says, I dare Emma to spank Jessie with a belt.

Jessie: What! Why do I have to go through all of this torture?

Curtis: Because the fans _love_ you.

As Curtis hands Emma the belt, he tells Jessie to get down on her knees to get spanked.

Emma: How many should I do?

Jessie: You only have to do 1! The dare doesn't say how many, she pleaded.

Curtis: As the moderator of this game, I think 15 is a good amount.

Emma hesitantly wound up and then brought the belt down hard on Jessie. "Ouch," Jessie cried out, "that hurt!" Emma, slightly turned on by this told her to count the last 14

*SNAP*

"AHHH, 2"

*SNAP* *SNAP* "OWWW! 3, 4"

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP *SNAP* Oh God that hurts, 8"

*SNAP* *SNAP* "10, Please stop that hurts so much!"

Emma stopped for a second and saw how red Jessie's face was, which turned her on even more. She then lifted the belt to deliver the final 5 whips.

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* and on the last one she wound up and hit her as hard as she could, causing Jessie to scream out in agony.

Curtis: Well that was a fun dare, and onto our next dare, from M1tt, who says Connie and Jessie should have sex. \

Jessie who was barely recovering from her spanking says, "Wait Connie that creepy girl who stalks Luke? She isn't even here!" With that, there was a loud thunderclap, and then everybody saw Creepy Connie standing on the terrace. Everybody screamed, while Luke ran up to his room screaming she's creepy with a capital K.

Connie: Finally, I get to be with Luke!

Curtis: Not exactly Cr- I mean Connie! You are actually having sex with Jessie.

Connie: But I hate her! SHe kept me away from my soul mate!

Curtis: Well these are the rules... so you kind of have to.

Connie: No I refuse to!

Curtis: Okay, but I warned you...

All of a sudden everyone heard a voice that sounded like Luke's, but a bit choppy, coming from Connie's pocket saying, I love you Connie over and over.

Connie: My phone, I wonder who it is.

Phone Guy: Do the dare or you're fired from Disney.

Connie: WHY, it's just a stupid dare!

Phone Guy: Do it or you're fired!

Connie: Fine, she muttered giving in.

Curtis: Great, now the dare can go through.

Jessie, still recovering from the brutal belt whipping, was just laying on the couch, almost lifeless. Connie walked up to her, and slowly took Jessie's pants off, followed by her panties, staring at Connie now was Jessie's trimmed pussy, and her puckering asshole. Connie slowly got on her knees, and without warning, stuck two fingers inside of Jessie's pussy. Jessie jumped a bit, but still remained at the brink of unconsciousness. Seeing no objections, Connie continued pumping her two fingers in and out of Jessie furiously, almost as if she was angry. With her other hand, Connie began to rub on Jessie's still sensitive ass, and then quickly spanked, Jessie. Then she took out her two fingers, and slowly thrusted her whole hand up Jessie's pussy, effectively fisting her. While fisting her she began to slap her even faster, yelling at her. "You think you can steal my boyfriend from me!? Well, this is what you get for thinking that!" She brought her hand up and slapped Jessie's butt as hard as she could. This hard contact sent Jessie over the edge, making her cum. Her vaginal muscles clamped down onto Connie's hand, keeping it stuck there for a moment.

Curtis: And our final dare is from Guest (3), who says threesome with Jessie and Luke. There's no other person here. What is this? Fine, know what, since you're already here, Connie, join the threesome.

Connie: Yes! I finally get to have Luke.

Luke was teleported from his room, and was told the situation, his freckled face paled after hearing the news. As he tried to hide behind the couch. Connie, chased after him, and cornered him in the screening room. She slowly walked over to Luke, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Luke, was not returning the favor, hoping this was a nightmare. This was the one dare he has hated so far in the game. Slowly he asked her to stop, to which she replied, "But Luke we have to do the dare remember?" The cruel irony filled the room quickly. Then, in an act of raw aggression, she shoved Luke into a seat, and held his wrists down, making sure he wouldn't get up.

She then took off his pants and underwear with her teeth. His member popped out, still limp. Connie would have none of that though, she slowly took one of her hands, and began to stroke it softly, and slowly the member shot up, to it's full, erect, seven inches.

Connie admired it for a moment, until she slowly put her tongue at the base of his cock, and began to lick up and down his shaft. She would go from base to tip and then suckle on the head for a moment before going back down to the base. Luke's lust was betraying his mind, he knew he didn't want this, this was creepy Connie, with a capit- his thoughts were cut of when she took his head into her mouth and began to suck on it. She slowly began just by slobbering all over the head, and then she began to slowly go down. She had about four inches inside of her mouth, and the rest that she couldn't fit she would stroke with her free hand.

Luke, although knowing this was Connie, was on cloud nine, this was probably the best blowjob he had ever received. He hoped it would all end soo-! All of a sudden his thoughts were cut off again when Connie slowly began to stick more of his hard rod into her mouth until she had all seven inches in and his budding pubic hair was tickling her nose. This felt amazing to Luke, feeling the sensation of her constricting throat on his rod was heaven, and he was about to cum. He felt his cock twitch in her mouth, but so did Connie, and at that moment she pulled her head off completely, and stopped her blowjob. Luke, thankful and angry that she stopped wondered why she stopped.

Connie walked over to a table in the screening room, and said, "You only cum in here," she said pointing to her tight virgin hole. Luke's lust again betrayed his head, and he hypnotically walked over, to Connie and slowly stuck his member inside of her tight hole. Connie felt in a euphoric bliss as he stuck his rod deep inside her, knowing that her soul mate was deep inside her, joined with her, but the feeling of his rod fitting with her pussy. Luke to felt amazing, his dick was being squeezed in every way in her tight hole. Slowly he began thrusting in and out of her tight hole. Connie's pleasure doubled from this feeling, and what she didn't know was that it was about to get better. Jessie had finally recovered from the whipping, and the fisting and was looking to get revenge on Connie.

She quietly snuck into the screening room undetected. In her hand was a vibrator, which she planned on using soon. First though, she quietly climbed over to Luke and Connie, and put her face up to Connie's ass and slowly began licking it. Connie, very surprised by this, began screaming at her to stop. She stopped licking, only because the licking made her ass wet enough for the vibrator to go in. She quickly put it inside of Connie's tight ass, and before she knew what was going on Connie felt the vibrator going on in her ass. What Jessie didn't know was that the vibrator stretched her ass a lot, and that Luke's dick could feel the vibrator. He was so close already, and he finally came inside of Connie's pussy. His climax set off Connie's as well, and she hoped that this wouldn;t be the last time she was dared to do something like this.

Curtis: Well that does it for this week! See you guys soon!

* * *

**Okay guys, that was a great chapter, especially the final dare. That was fun to write. Okay, this story I plan on updating every Wednesday at about 1 AM Eastern time. **

**Also I was given an interesting proposition from Wisher, who asked if I had ever thought about doing truth or dare for another show, if you guys think I should, review or PM me which show I should do it for. **

**Also I got a dare from so hot saying that Zuri and Emma should stuff food and other random items inside them, I was wondering stuff them where? Just clarify with another review, thanks!**

**Remember to keep sending in dares. Vote who should star in my next story on the poll on my account!**

** Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, double update! I'll also update on Wednesday like usual, but I wanted to say that I got an overwhelming amount of requests for Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare (Long title, right?). Well I'll do that one it should be up right now, unless you're reading this right as I update it. Well, enjoy!**

**Quick Warning- One dare has bestiality, if you're not into that, I'll put line around it for you to skip, if you don't want to read it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome back everyone, to Jessie Truth or Dare, we'll start off with new darer, (Is that a word?) LBF! His dare is to have Luke to hypnotize Jessie

Jessie: Well, that isn't to bad, sure I'll do that.

Curtis: Yeah, I don't know about that dare, it might not even work.

Luke walked over to Jessie with a stopwatch, and began to swing it in front of her face, saying, "You are getting very sleepy!" Suddenly Jessie fell down, and was asleep. "Sweet!" Luke exclaimed.

Curtis: Okay for our next dare we have from todds . allsop, ooooohh this is a good one, Have Jessie fuck Mr. Kippling.

Ravi: Umm there's a problem with this sir, but Mr. Kippling is a girl.

Curtis: No worries, we will just turn Mrs. Kippling into a guy, with the magic of TV!

Ravi: Okay, as long as my big girl isn't hurt.

Curtis: And done, Mrs. Kippling is now Mr. Kippling! Weird, Jessie usually objects by now, what is wrong with her?

Luke: She is still out from the hypnotism.

Curtis: Awesome, no nagging! That was a better dare than I thought.

* * *

**Here it is people who don't like bestiality read at the next line.**

Jessie was told by Luke to sit up and take off her clothes. Still being under his control, she quickly did so and was sitting naked for everyone to see. Slowly Ravi brought over Mr. Kippling, and put him near Jessie. Mr. Kippling, usually calm around people, smelt the scent of a female, and quickly went to it. This scent was Jessie's swollen area. Mr. Kippling stuck out his fork-like tongue and began to lick all over the insides of Jessie, who was becoming wet fast.

Liking where this was going, and wanting to see more, Luke commanded Jessie to get on her hands and knees. Jessie, again, obeyed Luke, and got on her hands and knees. Seeing that a mate was in position, Mr. Kippling, quickly hopped on top of her, and tried to find the mark with his 8 and a half inch member. After a few tries, Mr. Kippling found the mark, and inserted himself into Jessie's tight hole. She moaned out loudly, from the pain and pure pleasure she was receiving. Mr. Kippling quickly began to thrust his entire member in and out of Jessie's pussy, over and over, and on each thrust Jessie moaned out a little louder, nearing her orgasm. Just as she was about to reach, Mr. Kippling released himself into her, all his white fluids went flying into Jessie's tattered cunt. All of the juices inside of Jessie caused her to have her own orgasm, which was short lived, as Curtis read out the next dare.

* * *

**Okay you are good to read now.**

Curtis: Okay, the next dare from guest, says, "Emma should tie up Jessie, and get some of the boys to fuck her ass while Jessie licks Emmas vagina."

Emma: I don't see why not, Tony and Ravi, you can have her ass.

After showing his disappointment with Emma, he told Jessie the dare, who again, being hypnotized, agreed. Emma grabbed some ropes, and tied Jessie down to the couch. Then she sat down on her face, forcing her to begin eating out Emma. Emma moaned out from the new feeling, even though she has been eaten out before, she loved the feeling, which is why she didn't object.

Meanwhile, on her other end, Tony decided to let Ravi go first at her ass. Being his first time, he was a little worried about getting hurt, or hurting Jessie. Finally, he decided to just shove his whole member inside of Jessie, just to get it over with. He lined up his cock, and pushed his whole 5 and a half inches inside of Jessie. The feeling he had as he pushed in was euphoric for him, having never done this before, he felt he would already ejaculate, her ass was so tight! On the other end, the feeling Jessie got from it was equally amazing, her head bucked up, just shoving her face even deeper into Emma's cunt, which caused her to moan even more.

Ravi continued to thrust a little more, and felt his orgasm coming, from the tightness of Jessie's ass, to Emma's moaning, he could not take it, and he began to cum, shooting his stickiness all inside of Jessie's ass, causing her to moan into Emma's pussy, causing her to arch her back, as she was getting closer.

Tony was up next, he quickly examined Jessie's ass, feeling her up for a little until he lined up his member and said in his heavy New York accent, "I'm gonna pound this ass like a veal cutlet!" As he said that, he thrusted in and began to hump her quickly,with no regard to Jessie's state.

Jessie was in hypnotic euphoria, she continued moaning, which caused vibrations to go through Emma's cunt, causing her to moan out loud, almost on the brink of screaming. Hearing this Tony picked up his pace, wanting to cum with Emma. Emma began moaning more and bucking her hips, until she came, dumping her juices all over Jessie's face. On the other end Tony thrusted a few more times before, he too came, shooting his white hot sperm all over Jessie's ass. Everyone was breathing hard, recovering from that session.

Curtis: Our final dare is a two part dare from Torigagged, who first says, I dare Jessie and Emma to 69 each other, while tied and blindfolded.

Emma, happy to hear that, quickly puts a blindfold on Jessie, and also takes a blindfold for her self and puts it on. Then she begins to go down on Jessie, eating her out, while Jessie begins to eat her out again. Emma, moans again, loving the feeling of Jessie's tongue in her pussy, hoping that the second part wouldn't involve her to much. Jessie, on the other hand has already came, and was a bit tired, but enjoyed the feeling around her pussy, as this wasn't as harsh as the first few dares.

Curtis: The second part of the dare is for Luke to fuck Emma's ass while they continue to 69.

Still being blindfolded, she's a bit worried, unable to see, hoping that Luke would take it easy on her.

Luke walked up to Emma's ass, and whispered in her ear, "You stopped me from fucking Jessie's ass, so I'm gonna punish yours." Emma feared this, and braced herself for the worst. Luke pushed in roughly, causing Emma to yelp out loud, but she quickly went back to eating out Jessie, wanting the pain in her ass to stop soon. Luke, on the other hand, was feeling great, Emma's ass felt so tight and warm, and loved that he was doing it with her. Then he got a naughty idea. Still being in control of Jessie, he bent down and whispered in her ear while still thrusting a command.

All of a sudden, Jessie stopped, causing Emma to sadden even more, the pussy licking was the only thing keeping her from hating this treatment. All of a sudden she felt two fingers in her pussy, as Jessie thrusted in and out of her tight, wet pussy. Luke was feeling great, he was in Emma's tight ass, and as he told her, Jessie was sucking on his balls. Sucking on one, then the other, and sometimes both, he was in heaven for a boy his age. Feeling he was close, he told Jessie to stick another finger into Emma.

Emma, oblivious to this, felt another finger go inside her, and she felt herself begin to orgasm, she started moaning louder, and wanting to make Jessie cum, she stuck two fingers inside of her. Jessie felt the fingers in her and moaned, right onto Luke's balls. Luke feeling amazing from the vibrations, and all the moaning began to shoot off into Emma's ass, feeling this, Emma began to cum for the second time, shooting all her juices onto Jessie's face. This triggered Jessie to cum, squirting her juices onto the couch.

Curtis: Well that was great, that dare from LBF was much much better than expected, we'll see you soon!

* * *

**Whoa****, loved that chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Also to those who review and don't have an account, please do not not put a name, I don't care if it's a fake name, but guest kinda sucks. So please put at least a fake name or something, Thanks.**

**Also, no more reviews on what story you want me doing, I'm going to do a Good Luck Charlie one, I'm not doing a Wizards of Waverly place one just because there aren't really a lot of parings like Jessie and Good Luck Charlie have.**

**Well check out the next Chapter Wednesday, and reviews for Good Luck Charlie truth or dare so I can update Friday**

**Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, welcome back to Jessie Truth or Dare, thanks for daring, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome back everybody to Jessie Truth or Dare! Let's get right to it, our first dare is from M1tt, who says, I dare Jessie and Emma to have lesbian sex.

Jessie: Fine, it happens every week, might as well, although I don't remember last week, weird huh?

Curtis: Yeah *Winks to readers* weird.

Emma walked over to Jessie, and slowly took off Jessie's top, and then took off Jessie's skirt, and then proceeded to take off her own clothes. Then, the two took off their bras and panties, revealing their mature tits, and shaven pussies. Emma decided to begin, by licking Jessie's C-cup breasts, circling around them, until she reached the center where she sucked on Jessie's nipple, she then continued this action on the other breast as well. After tending to her breasts, Emma trailed her way downward, planting kisses along Jessie's body as she went down, until she reached Jessie's wet pussy.

Emma slowly brought her nose to it, and began to take in Jessie's wonderful smell, and noticed how wet she was. Deciding that Jessie was aroused enough, she slowly brought her tongue to her lower lips, and began to lick all around the outer part of her cunt. She slowly moved on, forcing her tongue inside of Jessie's young adult pussy. She began to lick all around the inside, causing Jessie's knees to buckle, and for her to collapse on the couch under her. Emma took this as if she was doing a great job, so she took her tongue out, and stuck two fingers inside of her, thrusting slowly at first, and then speeding up, until she heard Jessie moaning out Emma's name. Emma knew she was close so she stuck three fingers in, and then placed her head down and lightly bit down on Jessie's clit. The reaction from Jessie was almost immediate, she came, her cunt squeezing tightly around Emma's hand, and she then began to shoot out some of her juices. After her orgasm passed Jessie slowly began to recover from her orgasm and leaned back on the couch, trying to catch her breath.

Curtis: Our next dare is from Guest, who says, I dare Jessie to fuck Emma with a dildo.

Jessie, who was just recovering from orgasm, looked up at Emma, who had an expectant, and almost anxious look on her face. So Jessie grabbed the dildo, and looked to repay Emma for her good job. When Jessie got down to her pussy, she understood why Emma looked so anxious, she was sopping wet! Jessie, like any good nanny would do in this situation, brought the dildo to Emma's pussy, and began to push it into the deep hole of hers. Emma's feeling of heat in her stomach was stopped, and was replaced by great pleasure. She felt amazing, even though it was just a dildo, she felt so aroused, and like she might cum right away. Jessie, still thrusting the 8 inch dildo into Emma, was about 5 inches in at the deepest thrust, when she heard Emma begin to moan. Jessie, knew that these moans meant that she was close, so Jessie began the final push and began to push the dildo in even further, until she was putting the entire green stick inside of her. Emma was really close now, she felt her orgasm building inside of her. Jessie sensed she was close too, so she returned the earlier favor by Emma, and lightly bit down on her clit. From this, Emma went over the edge, she began to convulse over the green dildo, as she squeezed it tight, and then let out the juices from her orgasm. Both girls were pretty tired now from their orgasms, and hoped they were done for the day.

Curtis: You wish you were done, our next dare is from DebbyTITYFucker, who says, I dare Luke to titty fuck Jessie.

Luke hearing this quickly hoped over to Jessie, and took off his pants, eager to use those beautiful tits for his pleasure. Jessie, was not as interested in doing this and was hoping to get out of it, but she had no choice. Reluctantly she placed her milky pale breasts around Gabe's hardening cock. Once his shaft was in between her two mounds of glory, he began to furiously hump her breasts, showing no care for Jessie's tits. Jessie, although not liking the idea of this, had to admit that this felt great, her breasts had never gotten this much attention before, and she loved the feelings coming from them. Luke felt he was close, he hadn't done anything like this before, and her breasts felt softer around his shaft, a sexy turn on for him. He was really close now, and alerted Jessie by saying, "Jessie I'm cumming!" Jessie, upon hearing this, clamped her mouth over the head of his dick, partially because she was horny, and partially because she was turned on from this tit-fucking. The feeling of her wet mouth around his dick was too much for Luke, and with one last hump into her mouth, he began to cum into Jessie's mouth. Spurt after spurt, there was so much, Jessie almost couldn't hold it all in her mouth. After he finally finished, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, which is when Jessie did something really sexy, she opened her mouth and showed Luke all his cum. Then she closed her mouth, made a loud gulping noise, and showed him an empty mouth. Luke couldn't believe it!

Curtis: Well you seemed to enjoy that, and I'll enjoy our final dare, from guest who said, I dare Jessie to strap on fuck Emma while Luke fucks Emma's ass.

Emma: Well, if I have to, oh who am I kidding, I'm horny get over here you two.

Upon hearing this Luke came straight over, and had Emma lube up his dick by sucking on it. While this was going on, Jessie was getting the strap-on on. Luke's rod was hard, and wet enough to fit in her ass, and Jessie walked over with the 8 inch purple strap-on. First Jessie laid on the ground, and Emma began to go down on it, cowgirl style. Then Luke walked over to her, and stuck his hard rod inside of her ass. Emma was moaning, just from the penetration by these two, she couldn't wait until they began to move! With a nod of the head towards Luke he began to start thrusting into her ass, as she began to bounce up and down on Jessie's strap on cock. Emma felt amazing, her pussy was almost full to the brim with the hard cock in her, while she had Luke's hot dick in her ass. She was in euphoria, and she wanted more of it. She commanded Luke to go harder, which he gladly obliged to do.

He began to feel the effects of Emma's tight butt, every time he pushed into Emma's ass, she would push back, and clench her ass around his cock. He had a feeling they would do this a lot more after each session. Emma was coming close to her climax, as she was having trouble with the two hard cocks in her holes. She was moaning uncontrollably which had a certain effect on Luke, these moans were turning him on, and he was close to his orgasm too. Being competitive, and not wanting to cum first, he thrust harder into Emma, and grabbed and pulled at her nipples.

That sent Emma over the edge for the second time tonight. She began to scream out in pleasure, not caring who heard her, as she came all over Jessie's strap-on. Luke hearing these screams began to cum too. He shot of another huge load inside of Emma's ass, such a load that it began to dribble out of the sides of her ass, falling onto Jessie who seemed pretty horny from all this.

Curtis: Hope to see you all soon

Jessie in the background threw off the hard-on and began masturbating furiously, trying to cum once more tonight

Curtis: Hope to see you _really_ soon!

* * *

**Wow, that was a good chapter, it seems Emma and Jessie are starting to like it more. **

**I have a request story for Good Luck Charlie coming by Friday, and Truth or Dare Good Luck Charlie is updated Friday too, so check those out.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my account for who's in my next huge story!  
**

**Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Jessie Truth or Dare! School is starting for me this Thursday, so I'm making the update date on Sunday for this story. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome back to Jessie truth or dare, our first dare is from Guest, who said, "I dare Emma to lick Jessie's pussy while she is bonded with clit clamps."

Jessie: Fine...

Jessie laid down in her bedroom, where Emma began to tie each of Jessie's limbs to a different bedpost. Then she took out the clit clamp, and slowly put it onto Jessie's aforementioned clit. Immediately after Emma put the clit clamp on Jessie, Jessie felt a huge amount of pain, as she writhed and wriggled in her bonds. She moaned out, mainly in pain hoping that some pleasure would arise from this.

After the pain seemed to subside, Emma came to Jessie, and brought her head to Jessie's cunt. She slowly stuck her tongue out, and began to run her tongue up and down the outer folds of Jessie's snatch. As she ran her tongue up and down, she began to lightly rub herself through her tight, white, khaki pants. She continued her ministrations on Jessie, putting her tongue inside of the folds, rubbing all around, and then back out, tracing the edges again.

Jessie had began to recover from the pain, and Emma licking her out definitely helped her out. She was coming close to her orgasm, and she began to wiggle around within her bonds, trying to get herself off, so she could get rid of the dreaded clit clamps. She tried her best to push her pelvis into Emma's face, but with the bonds, she was having a hard time with it.

Emma saw her sexy nanny trying to finish, so Emma had an idea, she continued licking Jessie's pussy, and rubbing herself with one hand. With her last hand available, she took the clit clamp off, and then lightly pinched her repeatedly with it, releasing it, and then letting it go onto her pussy, about 3 or 4 times until Jessie began to climax. Jessie began to hump the air violently, trying to ride out her orgasm. She continued this for a minute, just thrusting at the air, as Emma watched her nanny in complete bliss. Finally Jessie's orgasm began to die down.

Curtis: Interesting, we have our first truth of the game, from joseph9 who asks, "Jessie, do you like having all this sex?"

Jessie: I must admit that certain dares I like, but bondage, bestiality, and little kids (Oh My!) I hate, why fuck an animal, or tie me up, or involve the kids, I don't get why.

Curtis: Well I like it, so the dares will still happen. Our next dare is from Guest, who says, I dare Luke to make either Jessie or Emma his sex slave, and cum in her. This might be a two part dare if he picks one of the next dares. Luke, could you get in here!?

Luke: Yeah man, I know who I'm picking, she's already sopping wet, I can see it from here. Emma, I see your pants got a bit of a wet spot on them.

Curtis: Wonderful, he picked the correct one, our other dare comes from Me, not me Curtis Hawking, but someone unfortunately named Me... who says, I dare Luke to fuck Emma bonded.

Luke: Alright!

Luke quickly brought Emma over next to Jessie, and began to tie her down on the bed. Once she was tied down, Emma quickly ripped off her pants and shirt, just leaving her in her pink bra and matching panties. Luke slowly took off her bra first, as her C-cup tits spilled out of the bra. Luke then brought himself lower on her body, and saw her pink panties. He didn't only see her panties though, he also saw a big wet spot where her pussy is. Seeing that she was wet, horny, and wanted to fuck, he ripped off her panties, and took off his boxers. His 8 inch member was slowly coming alive. To "wake it up" completely, he began to hot dog it in-between the folds of Emma's pussy. It didn't take long for him to get hard, and after he did, he took his member, and began to slowly thrust it into his sister's tight snatch.

Emma moaned out, her being tied down didn't help her get off, as she wanted to squeeze her breasts to make this feel even better. As if he read her mind, Luke began to squeeze her breasts, making her squirm in her bonds. He would lightly circle around with his hands, squeezing every inch of the breast, until he got to the nipple, at which he would lightly pinch, and then repeat again and again, still while thrusting into her. Emma loved the feeling of her hard brother inside of her, they weren't blood related, so she didn't care, and just enjoyed the whole experience she was having.

Luke continued thrusting, and was getting closer to his breaking point. To make sure Emma came too, he began to pinch and squeeze her nipples, making her scream and moan in pleasure. She was very close to her climax, and with a last bit of strength, even tied up, she brought Luke's face to her's and kissed him, causing the both of them to reach their climax. Emma moaned even louder into Luke's mouth, as her walls began to clamp down on Luke's hard member. He began to shoot his load deep inside of her pussy, the white hotness, causing Emma to have another orgasm. They both collapsed on the bed with Luke on top of Emma.

Curtis: Our final dare today is from Friend of Heroes who says I dare Luke to fuck Emma, while licking Jessie's pussy, while the girls make-out on top of him.

Luke was ready to go, he quickly untied Jessie, and laid down on the ground. Then he got Jessie to sit on his face on top of him, and he began to lick her. He noticed that Jessie still had the some of the juices from the earlier dare. Those were just motivation for him though, to drink them all up, and to make her cum again. He began licking around the folds, and then inserted his tongue in quickly, wanting to get her to cum faster than she ever had before. Luke continued these actions, and then felt Emma go to his still hard member. She sat above it for a moment, almost hovering her snatch, that was still filled with a mixture of her and Luke's cum, over his dick. Suddenly, she dropped down taking his whole member into her wet cunt.

She moaned as she took in his whole dick into her pussy. She brought herself up on the dick, slowly until it almost went out of her pussy, and then she slammed herself back down again. She continued this as Luke continued to eat out Jessie.

Jessie had noticed something today during these dares, that while Emma can make her cum faster, with only woman-known secrets, Luke had a helluva lot of energy. He had been licking her vigorously for a few minutes now, and she was already close. She began to slightly hump his face, looking for release, looking to cum once more tonight. She knew Emma was closing in on her climax, as her moans began getting louder. Jessie then decided to do the final part of the dare. She leaned over, and began to kiss Emma. This wasn't just a kiss on the lips, no, this was a passionate battle for dominance with their two tongues.

Everybody was nearing their edge, Jessie was getting eaten out by Luke, who was getting fucked by his older sister Emma, who was making out with her nanny. All three were ready to reach the end of the night. Emma was the first to break, Luke's dick was so hard and hot that she couldn't stop herself. She began to moan uncontrollably as her walls began contracting on Luke's rod for a second time that night. Her juices began to squirt out, hitting Luke's almost bare pubic area. The feeling of a contracting pussy, and Emma's juices hitting his dick area, made him begin to cum too. He began to thrust harder in to Emma, until he began to shoot off in his older sister for the second time tonight. As he was shooting off, he yelled in pure pleasure into Jessie's pussy, which caused her to begin to climax. She began to hump Luke's face a bit more, until she began to shoot her juices onto his freckled face. All three were spent, all pleased with each other.

Curtis: Well that does it for this time on Jessie Truth or Dare (Please read important messages below!)

* * *

**Wow, that was a great chapter to write, okay, I have a few announcements!**

**1.) As I said at the beginning of the story, update date is Sunday, so look out for this story around Sunday or Monday.**

**2.) The poll on my account (Which you should vote on) will close on September 12th 2013 at 11:59 PM.**

**3.) Finally, once the poll closes, I will be writing the story, and I was wondering if anybody wanted to help out with it. If you want to help write the story, all you have to do is PM me that you want to help, and I'll message you about further details.**

**Okay so you'll see this story Sunday, Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare Friday or Saturday and my apologies go out yo rbk2009, I won't be able to finish the story as soon as I said, it's still coming just wait a bit longer Sorry again!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
